1. Field
This invention relates to games. More particularly, it relates to games having a table playing surface and a movable scoring object in which the skill of game players is employed to move the scoring object about the playing surface.
2. State of the Art
A variety of skill games have been devised and are well know. In particular, in recent years a table soccer game ("foose ball") has achieved some popularity. Table games such as foose ball, air hockey, and the like, may be characterized as competitive goal scoring games that combine factors such as luck or chance with skill and experience to make the game enjoyable as well as competitive and challenging. Games similar in character are desirable.
It may be noted that for some, games like foose ball are difficult to play because they may require the development of a high degree of skill for successful, competitive or enjoyable participation. Accordingly, there is a need for other such games that are less complex or easier to learn, but of the same character.